


Through the Crack

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yut Lung is frustrated at not being able to read Blanca, so he decides to try and discover Blanca's weaknesses. Naturally (?) he does this by shutting himself in Blanca's closet at night to watch him in secret.What Yut Lung wasn't expecting was that Blanca masturbated.





	Through the Crack

**Author's Note:**

> It's this ship again because this ship is good. Sorry it's not actually about them doing things together but Blanca jerking off is hot too.

Blanca was a fascinating person to Yut Lung. He was someone the young Chinese man couldn't read, no matter how hard he tried, and Yut Lung felt like Blanca was always making him second-guess himself. To Yut Lung, who had learnt how to read people over the years to protect himself, this was extremely frustrating.

 

He wanted to know if Blanca had any weak points. Surely there must be _something_. Even Ash Lynx had weak points, after all.

 

Yut Lung thought it would be best to secretly observe Blanca and try and work him out. He'd formulated a plan to do this: sneak into Blanca's room when Blanca left to use the bathroom and hide in the closet. Then watch Blanca for a few hours until Blanca fell asleep. He knew he could get away with this, as nobody noticed when Yut Lung moved around. He'd realised even Blanca had sometimes been taken by surprise when Yut Lung snuck up behind him and started talking to him.

Around 10PM, Yut Lung, who was lounging around on his sofa enjoying some champagne after Blanca had retired to his bedroom for the night, saw Blanca walk past the sitting room. This was his chance. Yut Lung silently put his glass down and tiptoed over to the door. He watched as Blanca approached the bathroom. Once Blanca had shut the door behind him, Yut Lung turned off the lights in the sitting room and quickly made his way to Blanca's bedroom. He knelt down and shut himself in Blanca's closet, but left a small gap in the doors so he could still see out.

 

Blanca's room was impeccably clean. He had few belongings with him other than his clothes, books and weapons. One thing Yut Lung knew about Blanca was that he liked reading and he seemed to have an interest in classic American fiction. There was a book laying open on Blanca's bed, and Yut Lung couldn't make out the title from where he was. Not that he cared. It was probably something boring, anyway.

 

A few minutes later, Blanca returned. Yut Lung held his breath as he watched the older man undress. Blanca was extremely muscular, which was something Yut Lung envied but also appreciated. There was something about his broad shoulders and toned abs that turned Yut Lung on. Not that he'd admit that.

Yut Lung was caught off-guard when Blanca's underwear came off with his pants. _Well, duh,_ Yut Lung thought, _he needs to change those at some point, too_. Yut Lung stared at Blanca's dick, until, much to Yut Lung's annoyance, Blanca turned away from him. Though his ass was also nice to look at.

 

Blanca took his time changing into a pair of beige silk pyjamas (which Yut Lung thought were a very ugly colour), and a fresh pair of underwear. He took off his reading glasses and placed them on the bedside table before he got into bed.

On top of the covers.

 

 

This was weird. By all means, Blanca should have been getting into bed properly, reading and going to sleep.

 

Yut Lung almost gasped when he saw Blanca pull down his pyjama pants slightly and take his dick out of his underwear. He swallowed instead to stop himself from making a noise.

Blanca started stroking his dick up and down with one hand. His dick was a decent size (at least as far as Yut Lung was concerned), but his massive hands made it seem smaller. The hand that wasn't touching his dick was under his shirt and, presumably, playing with one of his nipples.

As Blanca continued touching himself, he increased the speed at which his hand palmed his now-erect length. He removed his other hand from under his shirt and then stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

 

Yut Lung watched in awe. This was completely different to how _he_ masturbated. He usually just had both his hands on his dick and touched it until he climaxed. He hadn't thought about involving his nipples, and he had a vague idea of what Blanca was doing with his fingers.

His suspicions were confirmed when Blanca took his saliva-coated fingers out of his mouth and began playing with his asshole. It was this that made Yut Lung aware of how hard is own dick was. He tried to ignore it, as he'd definitely get caught if he tried to jerk himself off here. It'd have to wait. He shifted his position slightly so that his heel was digging into his dick.

Blanca now had three of his fingers in his ass. Yut Lung wished he had a better view of this; he could only imagine how erotic Blanca's stretched, wet anus looked. Blanca let out a loud, deep moan at that moment, and Yut Lung noticed the precum that was leaking out of Blanca's slit. With any luck, he was close to release. And then he'd go to sleep, and Yut Lung could get out of his room and go and touch himself.

Soon enough, Blanca was panting and his strokes were now violent. Yut Lung realised that his bodyguard had been trying to refrain from making too much noise, which upset Yut Lung slightly, as he found Blanca's noises extremely hot. Not that Blanca knew Yut Lung was anywhere nearby.

 

With another escaped moan, Blanca came into his hand as he removed his fingers from his ass and lay back down on his pillow. He stayed like that as he caught his breath. Once recovered, he cleaned himself off with some tissues (and then threw said tissues into his trash can), adjusted his underwear and pants, and got back out of bed. He sighed as he walked out of his room.

Yut Lung stayed frozen, not sure if it was okay for him to leave. Blanca must have been heading back to the bathroom, but Yut Lung didn't know how long he'd be. And Yut Lung had the problem of having a _major erection_ himself, so if Blanca or any of the servants saw him, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

 

Deciding it was better to risk it than to stay frustratingly horny in the closet all night until Blanca fell asleep eventually, he made a break for it. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone on his way back to his room.

 

Once he was safe and barely into his room, Yut Lung shoved his hands down the front of his night robe and began stroking himself. His underwear was stained with precum but he didn't care, his servants washed them anyway. It wasn't long before Yut Lung orgasmed, and when he did so, his knees buckled and he let himself drop to the floor.

 

So maybe his plan had been a failure. He hadn't found out about any of Blanca's weaknesses. Instead, ironically, he'd found out about one of his _own_ weaknesses.

 

Blanca. Or, more specifically, hot, sexy, _naked_ Blanca.


End file.
